Ryoma's Birthday suprize
by Minimoon202
Summary: A Birthday Ryoma did not see coming especially not with Sakuno


HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA - December 24

It was a normal day the snow was falling and he hated it how possibly can he practice in the snow! But it wasn't going to get to him he played in at the inside courts a few times a week but he mostly laid around his house bored, but not today because today was Ryoma's birthday/Christmas party

"hey brat get ready for the party" his dad yelled

"fine" yelled Ryoma

He was given a suit to ware so he took a shower brushed his hair put on his suit and headed downstairs

"you look so handsome Ryoma" said his mom

"ya" sighed Ryoma

(the door bell ring)

"I'll get it" said Ryoma as he walked to the door and opened it

"hey Ochibi, hello Echizen, happy birthday, and Merry Christmas" yelled his sempais

Ryoma closed the door while they were still outside

"Ryoma!" yelled his mom

Ryoma sighed as he opened the door and let them in

"your so mean ochibi" yelled Eiji

"ya Echizen" yelled Momo

"oh Echizen Fuji is coming later with your gift" said Oishi

All the regulars went in to the living room to eat and have chats Ryoma was dragged in there. He then noticed a cretin braided girl missing when his thoughts got interrupted

"hey Echizen come here" said Fuji as he arrived in to the living room

"ya" said Ryoma as he got up and walked up to him

"I left your present is upstairs go see it" said Fuji smiling

"no thanks" said Ryoma

"I really think you should go see it" said Fuji disappointedly

"fine" said Ryoma as he walked upstairs and into his room

"what the" yelled Ryoma

When Ryoma walked in he saw a huge square present in his room almost his height covered in gold wrapping paper with a big red bow on top

"Fuji-sempia may have gone a little overboard this time I wonder what it is" thought Ryoma

Ryoma walked up to it and took of the lid

"what the hell!" yelled Ryoma

(meanwhile)

"so Fuji what'd you get Echizen" asked Momo

"hm you see it soon enough" smirked Fuji in his sadist smile

(back to Ryoma)

"what the hell!" yelled Ryoma then he saw Sakuno sleeveless thin short red dress that went a little above her knees lined with white fluff with red boots with white pom-pom tassels, Santa hat, red gloves white fluff on wrists, but she was asleep at the bottom of the package

Ryoma's cheeks inflamed especially when he read the tag tied to Sakuno's waist it read _Ryoma unwrap carefully _

Ryoma reached in grabbed the tag and tore it to shreds

"baka Fuji" said Ryoma in his mind

"Ryuzaki wake up" yelled Ryoma

"hu" said Sakuno as she rubbed her eyes

"Ryuzaki are you ok" said Ryoma

"hu Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno as she looked up to see a very handsome Ryoma then looked down to see what she was warring and blushed very hard as she stood up the to of the box was at her eye level so she needed help

"here lift your arms" commanded Ryoma and Sakuno did as she was told

Then Ryoma put his hands under her arms and lifted her out of the box and was about to put her down on the floor when he stepped on his cats ball he feel backwards Sakuno on top of Ryoma and they blushed he could feel all her curves pressed against his skin which made him blush harder

"um sorry Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno as she stood up

"its fine but why are you warring that and why are you dressed like that" asked a blushing Ryoma

"um you don't like it" blushed Sakuno

"no I like it (Sakuno blushed a dark red) no um I just want to know why your warring that" said Ryoma embarrassed

"I don't remember" said Sakuno

(flashback)

Fuji came to Sakuno's house with Tomoka. Sakuno greeted them and the next thing she knew she was knocked out

(end of flashback)

"um Ryuzaki" said Ryoma

"yes" said Sakuno

"um do you want to change out of that" asked Ryoma

"eh" said Sakuno

"I mean aren't you embarrassed to be seen like that" asked Ryoma

"I thought y… you um liked it" said Sakuno

"well I uh" said Ryoma blushing he cursed how he forgot his hat

And Sakuno started to giggle

"what's so funny" asked Ryoma getting really close to Sakuno's face

"I um mean uh that is" Sakuno stuttered blushing bright red

"your blushing Sakuno" said Ryoma

"eh Ryoma-kun called me my name" she cheeks were on fire now

"well um I never seen y.. you embarrassed before" said Sakuno

"is that it I also caught you staring at me a while ago" smirked Ryoma

"eh well I uh Ryoma-kun looked very handsome" stuttered Sakuno

"is that so" thought Ryoma

I wonder how red her cheeks can go" thought Ryoma in amassment

"Its so hot up here" said Ryoma as he took off his jacket and he notices her face was a dull pink

"I can do better" thought Ryoma

He then unbuttoned his white undershirt and Sakuno's face turned a dull red as she stared at his abs

"your doing it again Sakuno" smirked Ryoma

"stop teasing me Ryoma-kun" snapped Sakuno as she look away blushing a brighter red

"not red enough" frowned Ryoma

He could do so much better so he reached towards Sakuno and pulled her in so she was almost sitting on him but her blush stayed the same now he was angry

"Sakuno you have something on your lips" said Ryoma

"what" asked Sakuno

"mine" said Ryoma as he fully captured her lips and Sakuno's eyes flew open but then slowly closed after they were done Sakuno was the brightest red you could imagine Ryoma smirked he was proud of his victory

"happy birthday Ryoma" said Sakuno

"thank you for my present" smirked Ryoma as Sakuno blushed

_The end By Minimoon202 thank you __J_


End file.
